Harry Potter the Secrets of the Metamorphs
by Mike Arnett
Summary: Harry Potter has always thought himself as a freak but a girl with love for him may change that. Powerful, Metamorph! Harry. Young Tonks! Dumbledore bashing Rated M for swearing and maybe lemon scenes later on. On hold till I can write better!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hello everyone, this is my attempt at a Honks story... yup, I said it Honks. so if you don't like Harry and Tonks stories, get outa here. Young Tonks**

* * *

**Prologue **

A 10 year old boy with the darkest black hair and sparkling emerald eyes was laying in a cupboard under the stairs of one number 4 Privet Drive holding his broken arm sobbing silently, for if he said a word, his uncle would come down the stairs and beat him.

_"What did I do to deserve this? All I did was burn some food." _thought the boy while trying to keep his mind off of his broken arm.

* * *

***Flashback***

_"GET IN HERE AND MAKE DINNER FREAK!" that was his Uncle Vernon yelling at him to come in and make dinner._

_"You better not do anything to it freak, or there will be a severe punishment for you." his uncle said in a threating voice while holding him by the scruff of his neck._

_The boy started to cook dinner when he let his mind wonder to the dream he had last night. He could remember hearing a woman's voice yelling and seeing a green light with a man laughing in the background._

_"FREAK YOU LET THE FOOD BURN, I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU DID AND NOW IT WILL!" "Oh no" the boy thought right before his uncle grabbed him and started beating on his back with his fists._

_"Please no, please don't do this!" the boy tried to reason with his uncle and even tried to escape from his grip. After his uncle was done beating him he threw him into his cupboard with enough force to break the arm he landed on._

_"Please let me out!" the boy said but his uncle said no. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU OUT OF THERE UNTIL THE END OF THE WEEK SO GET USED TO NO FOOD FREAK!" The boy had fallen unconscious from his injuries._

**_*Flashback over*_**

* * *

Later that week the boy managed to get out of the cupboard and had gotten out of the house as early as he could. The injuries were still bothering him so he had fallen into a bush and lapsed in unconsciousness from them once again.

He woke up a few hours later in a comfy bed that he knew immediately wasn't his. As he finally woke up enough to see where he was he noticed he could see without his glasses. He looked up to see a girl sitting on his lap.

"Hi! My name is Nymphadora Tonks!" He couldn't believe his eyes a girl was talking to him. He was shocked so much that he passed out.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's it, do you people like it? I'd like to say it would help me gain motivation to write more if you would be kind enough to review. Flames are welcome...for now. I'm sure I made mistakes in this 'Prologue' so if you like point them out in a review or PM. **

**By for now.**


	2. Important! Must Read!

**A/N: Hey guys, I know its been awhile. Alright...here goes.**

**I appreciate it that you guys show so much support for this story, but to be honest, it was just to judge what everyone would think about what I can write. Hopefully I can get back into this story someday soon, probably in the next few months or so, after school has started, so I can get some more english and writing skill under my belt. This isn't goodbye. At least I hope not. and I hope you all continue to support me. Who knows, I might get another story up for you guys to read somewhere in between your wait. You never know...**

**So this is Mike signing off.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. AN

Alright guys…I know that you probably thought this was an update, but I have too many things going on right now to even think about updating this….anyways….My origin language is English, but I frankly suck at writing. The idea seems great in my head, but I can never get it to go right on the paper…or in this case word document…So, until I can learn to write better, this story is on Hiatus…for I don't know how long.

Sorry…Mike


End file.
